Misltoe kisses
by crowskisses
Summary: A few of our favorite characters meet under the mistletoe: Elena and Matt's first kiss, Bonnie and Damon, Bonnie and Stefan etc...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: A few encounters under mistletoe: first up Elena and Matt's first kiss. After: BxD, BxS, ExSt, etc.

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: Nothing owned.

A/N: Reviews adored, just for fun ;)

Matt and Elena

"I had a dream about you and Matt last night!" Bonnie said suddenly from her perch on Elena's bed, causing Elena to glance back from where she was staring intently into her closet.

"I hope it was a steamy one." Meredith offered up with a wink at Elena, laughing as Bonnie's emory board came flying at her.

"Meredith! Not like thatttttt." She turned back to Elena with shining brown eyes, "Your first kiss with Matt will be under mistletoe, isn't that so romantic!"

Elena watched her flounce backwards on the bed dramatically and smiled, it did sound awfully nice. Meredith was scoffing though, "Don't be silly, Bonnie. They've already kissed."

"No they haven't! We would have heard about it." Bonnie argued back, popping back into a sitting position. They both turned towards her and she flushed red under their gaze.

"We haven't actually. Matt's a gentleman." She tried to keep her voice prim under Meredith's lifted eyebrow.

"But you're not a lady," Meredith protested, then under the glare amended her statement, "Well you're impatient anyway. You usually just kiss them first."

She found her cheeks reddening again, with Matt it was...different than the other boys. For some reason she wanted him to kiss her, to have that sweet anticipation of his lips coming towards hers. How to explain it to her friends. "Usually, I do, but I want it different this time. Now help me pick out a dress for the winter ball?"

"Matt's so dreamy," Bonnie commented popping off the bed with a bounce, "I've just got stupid, boring Craig as a date."

"Who is senior, Matt's just a junior." Elena reminded her kindly about the boy she'd picked out for Bonnie. "Plus I think you've got enough enthusiasm for both of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bonnie protested, frowning at the first dress Elena held up to herself.

"It means you need someone to balance you out," Meredith answered also shaking her head at the dress.

Bonnie frowned again, fluffing her red hair. "You're just saying that because you got the cuter brother, Meredith. Oh well, I guess I can bring him out of his shell!"

Elena shared a look with Meredith that said 'oh boy, here we go again' before holding up a short green dress. She looked at it with a critical eye, it had been from one of her older cousins who several inches shorter than her, she tossed it to Bonnie. "You try that one, it'll be too small for me."

Then she turned back to her closet and her options feeling a rush of purpose, if Bonnie was right she had to look perfect.

…...

Matt grabbed their punch and led her over to the wall where Meredith and her date were standing, watching the dancers. Meredith looked resplendent in purple, but she gave Elena a droll expression. Elena frowned back, "Why are you making that face?"

Meredith used her chin to point towards Bonnie on the dance floor, who was stomping her foot and looking upset rather than dancing. "Watch out, Tyler is carrying mistletoe around." Her eyes rolled, "he just got Bonnie with it."

"He would." Matt commented, not particularly friendly about it.

Elena followed Meredith's gaze, seeing Tyler heading back towards Bonnie, she started forward, but Meredith grabbed her arm. "We'll go. Tyler's more afraid of me."

Then grabbing her date's hand they headed off towards the distressed redhead. Elena turned back to Matt and took a sip of her punch before discarding it in the trash, "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to ignore you."

"You weren't." He soothed, "I'm just surprised Bonnie's upset about it. She's a bit of a...a flirt."

He reddened under her sharp gaze and it made her giggle, breaking her glare. "I'm kidding, Matt. Bonnie is a shameless flirt, but that doesn't mean she kisses random guys. Tyler freaks her out."

Matt shrugged, he had the endearing quality of not saying bad things about things about people he didn't like. It kept him on good terms with everyone, still as his eyes he rolled up he let his breath out. "Mistletoe."

Elena followed his gaze upwards, seeing the green branch hanging from a long ribbon. Bonnie had been right. Her heart fluttered as Matt reached over to touch her cheek, stroking it softly, "A kiss?"

All she could do was nod over the butterflies in her stomach, this was what first kisses were supposed to be like. He leaned closer, bright blue eyes alight, hand still cupping her cheek. Then his soft lips were against hers and her eyes drifted shut at the spark of fire his touch created. She didn't think she'd ever felt so close to boy before, his lips softly moving against hers. The kiss broke and he pulled back slightly, she found her eyes opening and she didn't want it to end. Her eyes must have told him because he kissed her again and this time she wound a hand into his hair, pulling him closer. She didn't want this kiss to end, nothing could be better than this.

…...

"Elena Gilbert, making out under the mistletoe." Caroline crowed at her sometime later in the ladies room, reapplying bronze eyeshadow to her lids.

"We weren't making out." Elena protested, smoothing her hair.

"We're you just playing twenty minutes in heaven then?" Caroline shot back with a catlike grin.

Elena shot a glance at Bonnie who was just coming into the bathroom, brown eyes catching it in a second. She obediently said what Elena wanted her to, "They weren't making out." Then excited brown shot back to her, "I was right though! Wasn't I?"

"You were right." Elena shot back, grinning at her. Bonnie was right a lot of the time, usually about silly things like this.

Bonnie grabbed her hands, giving an excited little jump. "So..How was it! Is he as good of kisser as Sue said?"

"Better." Elena confirmed and Bonnie squealed in delight, "He's amazing."

"Ugh." Caroline groaned, "You should stick to college guys, Elena. Matt's so...so..."

"handsome?" Bonnie supplied, with a wink at Elena, "nice?"

"- so _high__school_." Caroline finished, making it sound derogatory before loosening up and falling back into her dutiful place in the sister hood, "Though he is nice."

"And handsome." Elena agreed. "I'm in high school, Caro, and I like him. You can just have all the college guys!"

"Can I have one too?" Bonnie asked, an idea appearing in her eyes.

This time it was Caroline who Elena looked at, sharing a flicker of understanding before they both turned back to her and spoke in unison. "No!"

…...


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Day 2. Stefan and Bonnie under the mistletoe. Up next Bonnie and Damon.

A/N: Love Stefan separate from Elena. Review for gingerbread men!

Stefan and Bonnie

"Darn." Bonnie squealed, skidding on the sidewalk ice: sending her handful of books flying all over their front porch. She skidded to a rough stop, catching her face on forearms a few inches from the ground.

"You ok?" Stefan asked ripping open the door, then pulling her hastily up.

"Fine." She muttered, looking at her textbooks resting on ice, "I thought Matt was going to de-ice the porch."

Stefan let go of her, glancing around. "He was, but he had a date. Sally's sorority formal?"

"Sarah." Bonnie corrected, then frowned. "No, you're right. It is Sally...I think, he's dating too much to keep track of."

"Whatever, I'm just glad he's dating." The vampire corrected her, pulling open the door and depositing her books back in her hands from where he'd quickly gathered them. He glanced up, oak green eyes widening slightly, "Mistletoe."

She glanced up as well at the branch hanging above the front door, an old flutter flaring. She'd thought Stefan was to die for good looking back in high school. Now nervous green eyes were looking at her, a half smile almost like his brother's hovering on his lips. " Its tradition."

"Can't deny tradition." She replied lamely, hoping bizarrely that she looked good after slugging through the sleet. Whether she did or not he was leaning towards her, lips brushing hers chastely. Bonnie wasn't prepared for her reaction: books hit the ground and she wrapped desperate arms around his neck, begging his tongue to move softly with hers. He obliged for a moment, just a scarce moment before pulling back out of her arms.

He picked up her books in silence, letting her flush in peace. Her mouth had no filter, her embarrassment at trying to make out with one of her best friends' boyfriends surging forth. "I'm sorry! Ive just always wondered what it would be like to kiss you!"

He straightened handing her the books, green eyes ducking away, "Don't be embarrassed. It was a curiosity satisfied on both sides." It took a moment for his words to sink in, "If it wasn't for Elena.."

"You'd be with my little innocent redbird." A lazy voice mocked, Damon coming up the steps, "How terribly predictable, little brother."

Bonnie started, her heart flashing in her chest. Damon couldn't have seen her books drop anymore than he'd seen her kiss Stefan so desperately a moment before. Damon was right by her now, taking the books from her hands, his smile soft and mocking. "And you, little bird, don't waste your time with such a sissy. You need a real man to show you the world..."

Then he was gone through the doorway, casually pulling her into the warm house as he went, placing her books on the entrance hallway table before sweeping up the stairs. He paused halfway up the stairs, winking at her with a look that held such promises of wildness, promises of her destruction.

Stefan watched him walk away before turning back to her. Bonnie tried to rearrange her face in time, to hide the longing there, but Stefan had already seen it. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "He'll come around, Bonnie. Just give it time."

She managed a smile back, albeit a weak one. She really didn't think he would, as much as Damon cared for her it was dwarfed by his obsession with Elena. As long as he was caught in her golden orbit, Bonnie didn't stand a chance. She might as well have been Pluto to the sun. Longing and desperation, a desire to be noticed by someone who barely saw you so intense it cut her to the core.

"How do you stand it?" She regretted blurting it out immediately, but still clarified for him with an angry gesture. "Them! Even though they're not doing anything anymore its still at there."

"Not that we know of." Bonnie barely caught Stefan's soft correction before he drifted into silence. A grimace of pain crossed his features, clearly escaping his own epic control. His internal battle became public for a moment, his grimace increasing even as he fought against his own rebellious thoughts. His voice was soft when he spoke again, "Its Elena."

She couldn't respond to that for a moment, it was an answer that wasn't an answer. Yet it was in some ways. The simple phrase could explain so many of their actions over the years, clarify the logic defying things that kept happening. It was Elena: golden and beautiful, passionate and determined: completely undeniable to everyone that crossed her path. Bonnie got it, she understood the draw inherently: Elena could do no wrong and yet you couldn't hate her for it. Stefan was going on, his guilt at his own words covering his honeyed tones. "After all she's been through doesn't she deserve to be happy?"

This Bonnie could frown at, the words forming as they came out of her mouth in slow burning indignation. "After all you've been through...don't you deserve to be happy too?"

Stefan turned away almost as if he'd been slapped and Bonnie let out an unhappy sigh, her hand finding her mouth. His unhappiness spread to her in a moment, her sigh dramatic as she reached for him. "I'm sorry, Stefan! It's none of my business, truly..I didn't mean to bring it up."

A beat passed before he turned back to her with an unhappy smile, reaching out a hand for her shoulder again. "Don't be, Bonnie. It is your business...we're friends. That's what friends do, care about each other." Another long pause. "You're a good enough friend to care about both of us, Elena and I, even when that's not easy." He squeezed her shoulder. "It matters more than you know."

There was an abrupt tightening behind her eyes, she'd never known how much Stefan craved their attention. Never realized how much they mattered as actual people, not just Elena's friends, to him. Never known her feelings of kinship were so strongly returned. She almost didn't have words for it. She reached her own hand out for his shoulder, squeezing. "We all deserve to be happy Stefan. I know this isn't easy...but I'm here for you...No matter what."

He nodded squeezing her shoulder one last time before turning intense oak green eyes away, "Thank you." He glanced back at her, the intensity lingering. "You're a prize, Bonnie, don't let yourself be won too easy."

Then he was gone, stepping with a renewed energy from the front hall. He jogged up the stairs, leaving a confused, but hopeful Bonnie in his wake. She didn't want him, not really, but she wanted someone to love her the way Stefan loved Elena. Maybe, just maybe, that was possible.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Bonnie, Damon and secret santa.

A/N: Up next Meredith and Matt! Love the reviews, you are all getting this story written much quicker! Lula6791 thanks for ideas, we'll definitely have to see Meredith and Damon duke it out :)

Bonnie and Damon

Bonnie moved from the boarding house living room and into the kitchen, seeking a refill of her apple cider. Their secret santa game was going great, Matt's excitement about the boxing gloves he'd unwrapped from Meredith following her through the doorway. Normally, she wouldn't duck out during her favorite game, but she was parched. She opened the fridge, looking for the jug of Mrs. Flower's homemade apple cider, a soft chuckle from behind startling her just as her fingers touched it.

She jumped spinning, find Damon incredibly close to her, his eyes pointed up. She managed words over her flipping stomach. "What are you laughing about? Its not my fault you opened a 'best friends' picture frame from Elena."

"Amusing as that little prank was, redbird, that is not what I'm chuckling about." He gave her a 500 kilowatt smile, showing no distress at the gift he had received. Instead he pointed up, "Mistletoe."

She followed his gaze upwards, seeing the small dangling branch was indeed there. She immediately blushed, nervous butterflies starting in her stomach, "Oh my."

He reached around her shutting the fridge, giving her a curious, appraising look with black eyes. "Why so nervous? Its not like its the first time we've kissed, little bird."

No, but her heart screamed it also wasn't like any of the others: casually at Alaric's party, in search of blood in Vickie's backyard, in pure relief at Caroline's, this was a kiss with no ulterior motives. Still she managed her answer, "I'm not nervous."

"Aren't you?" He murmured, eyes darkening. No, she thought, I'm excited and terrified. Still his half smile was dropping off, his face dipping closer, lips sweetly brushing across hers. What was supposed to be a gentle peck turned into something longer and sweeter, his lips molding to hers as he pushed her up against the fridge.

His tongue pushed into her mouth, eliciting a little groan. Her small groan caused fangs to indent into her bottom lip, scraping gently. Anything else was interrupted by a cheerful voice calling, "Bonnie? Its your turn!"

Matt appeared, a blurry vision of blond as Damon pulled a step back from her, Matt's voice raising in decibel, "What the hell is going on?...Again."

Damon fully released her, taking another step back with a raised black eyebrow, fangs still fully visible. "Do you have a radar for this, Mutt?"

Elena and Meredith were crowded in the doorway, Matt's voice anxious, "You ok, Bonnie?"

She glanced at Elena, compulsively straightening her blouse. "Fine." An odd, almost hysterical giggle, "Mistletoe, you know?"

"Mistletoe is a peck, not making out up against the fridge." Matt replied before turning back to Damon, anger in his blue eyes, "Don't take advantage of her like that."

Bonnie opened her mouth, but Elena beat her to the punch, her own blue eyes upbraiding Damon. "You know she can't say no to you."

Hot anger burst in Bonnie's chest, she knew they meant well, but it still stung. "Has it occurred to any of you that I just don't want to say no?"

Elena and Matt looked at her like she was a child, a toddler learning to assert independence. Meredith's words offered some comfort, it was a subject Bonnie had discussed with her at length. She didn't condemn anyone when she spoke, "Its your turn, Bonnie."

Bonnie nodded watching them disappear back into the living room, and she was tempted to go out the back door. But that would have been even more childish so she followed them, feeling the black presence at her back. "Later, my bird."

She ignored the voice, hesitant of setting off another rousing of group anger. Instead she settled down next to the tree, picking up the present with her name on it, a small, carefully wrapped box. She glanced up trying to see who was the giver finding interested, yet stony faces. Eagerly she unwrapped it, throwing the golden paper aside and finding a small jewelry box. Slowly she opened it, gasping at the opal earrings she found there. They were perfect fiery studs, simple enough to wear everyday but nice enough to pass as fancy if she needed them to. "What is it, Bonnie?"

She held up the earrings, beaming at the room. The girls ooohed and aaahed, Alaric giving them a cursory glance before asking, "Any idea who they're from?"

She nodded popping back to her feet and heading towards the vampire lounging against the doorframe, hiding a half smile. She hugged him hard, her words spoken more into his chest than at him. "Thank you, they're perfect."

Arms wrapped back around her, lips dropping to ear and speaking softly. "I couldn't get your ring back, redbird."

Her heart clenched again, this time in sweetness, he'd remembered. He really was trying to change. "These are better."

"There was a price limit to the gifts." Matt said, sounding more than a little annoyed.

Damon released her from the hug slightly, letting her get her face out of the heavenly smell of leather and the woods. His voice was haughty, "What makes you think I paid for them in your currency?"

Matt opened his mouth to say something in retort, Alaric cutting him off by pointing. "Hey, you guys are under mistletoe. Funny, I don't remember seeing that there."

Bonnie glanced up, finding mischievous black eyes glinting down at her and beyond him a familiar branch. Somebody in the room groaned but Bonnie barely heard, she was lost in the eyes coming towards her. This kiss was shorter and sweeter, though his lips were full of promise for later. It ended only when Stefan cleared his throat, "Meredith it's your turn."

Bonnie pulled away, smiling up at him, eyes sparkling. Maybe Damon was coming around.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Up next Meredith and Damon. Hopefully I'll get that one up today too! I love all the reviews and hope everyone is having a wonderful, warm holiday season!

Meredith and Matt

"Bonnie? Are you already back from caroling?" Meredith called, pushing open the redhead's door and finding not Bonnie, but Matt. He jumped looking guilty and shocked.

She was equally as shocked, "Matt? What are you doing in here?"

He blushed, but resolutely stuck out his chin. "Making sure Damon didn't put any mistletoe in here after earlier. Like above her bed or something."

She quirked an eyebrow at him, leaning against Bonnie's desk. "Don't you think if he was in the bed with her, he wouldn't exactly need mistletoe?"

Matt's mouth opened and closed as he processed the thought, "I guess your right, but still! Make yourself useful, I don't know when she'll be back."

Amused she obediently looked up at the ceiling, her comment idle but pointed. There had to be a logical reason for his bizarre behavior. "You realize the apple cider was alcoholic, right?"

"Yup." He was leaning over Bonnie's bed, peering up under the window sill there.

"You realize this takes overprotective to the extreme, right? She can take care of herself, Matt. We have to start letting her." Meredith said, finding herself whispering even though she knew Bonnie wouldn't be home anytime soon. Still, she ran her fingers under the lamp shade, her eyes on Matt.

He straightened out of the bed canopy, turning back to her without saying anything for a moment. The look on his face was guilty again, yet he didn't fess up. "I know she can."

Meredith straightened as well, seeing a thousand little things she'd noticed before: lingering eyes, rushing to open car doors. "You like her."

Matt shrugged, turning away and fiddling with the diary on Bonnie's bedside table. "I don't know yet. I'm not in love with Elena anymore, it was easier to just look at Bonnie whenever Elena and Stefan got too cute...then one day seeing Elena with him didn't hurt anymore. But I keep looking at Bonnie, you know?"

He shrugged again and took a step towards the closet, flipping on the light and opening the door. Meredith followed him, putting a friendly hand on his back. If she was going to see Bonnie with someone she would rather it be Matt than Damon any day. "Are you going to say something?"

The sound of the front door closing and Bonnie's light quick steps heading for the stairs made both of them freeze. There was no time to get out of the room, Meredith made a quick decision shoving him into the closet and following. She shut the door behind them, finding panicked blue eyes. He hissed at her, "What are we going to do?"

"Wait till she showers. Now hush." She held still, listening to Bonnie start up the stairs and begin singing again.

Matt fidgeted next to her, eyes going up to the mistletoe hanging there, "That bastard."

Meredith followed his gaze running a variety of reasons through her head of why mistletoe would be hanging in Bonnie's closet and found no logical ones. Either Bonnie had hung it herself in romanticism or Damon had a very clever plan. Why it was there didn't matter, just that Matt was fidgeting again in his whisper. "It's tradition."

So it was and Meredith thought back to after the averted apocalypse when they had looked at each other in a perfect movie moment and only hugged. This time, this time she wasn't worried about Alaric's love, so she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. A few seconds more than a peck, their lips barely moved together before Matt pulled away at the sound of Bonnie entering her room.

Meredith silently took her arms from around his neck, thinking she'd never expected Matt to taste like big red gum. Matt was still frozen, looking panicked. He was mouthing words at her, "What do we do?" 

"Don't move." She mouthed back, feeling her own heart rate spike slightly. There was a chance they could get out of here without having to talk to Bonnie, a fairly high chance. Meredith knew if they didn't she was going to be the one to explain why they were hiding in Bonnie's closet, pressed together like sardines. There was the real reason, certainly an option, or some sort of convoluted lie that Matt's face would surely ruin.

She thought quickly as both of them listened intently, Bonnie moving around the room and the sound of jeans being unzipped. It was then Matt poked her, finger pointing frantically at the towel hanging on the inside of the closet door. There was no time, the doorknob was turning and Meredith turned with it, pulling Matt's face back to hers in another kiss. Bonnie squealed and Meredith pulled away, turning to face her with a straight face. "What are you doing in my closet?" 

Bonnie put her hands on her hips, staring them down in panties and a bra, her eyes demanding an answer. "Well?"

Meredith took a step forward to move past her, finding her shaking red curls. Meredith smoothed her hair, "We were checking the house for mistletoe."

"Mistletoe, you know?" Matt added, his voice slightly high and his cheeks pink.

"Mistletoe, is a peck." Bonnie began her surprise fading to sass as she threw his earlier words back at him, "Not making out in my closet!"

"Touche," Meredith agreed, finally moving by her. Finding a slim white hand was holding hers.

Bonnie merely looked confused now, "If you're in the closet with Matt...where is Alaric?"

Meredith pried her hand off, heading for the door. "Well, I assume he's in a closet somewhere with Elena."

"Or Stefan." Matt added also sneaking by the redhead, eyes averted. They made it out of the room, giving each other relieved looks.

"But why is there mistletoe in my closet?" Bonnie's confused voice followed them out and Matt lost it, dissolving into giggles that Meredith couldn't resist. She put her back against the wall snickering as she slid to the floor next to Matt, thankful for their escape and his steady friendship.

"What's so funny?" Stefan asked, looking up the stairs at them.

"There's mistletoe in Bonnie's closet." Matt gasped out, finding his giggles were fading into relief.

She appeared in her doorway clad in a towel, still perplexed as she went into the bathroom, not waiting for an answer. "But why is it there?"

Stefan colored slightly, shifting on his feet. He glanced around before answering. "Elena got too much of it and Damon and I were drinking egg nog when we were hanging it. I guess I got bored..."

Meredith smiled, mystery solved, her smile dissolving at a shriek from within the bathroom. The door being ripped open a moment later and Bonnie reappeared towel clad, holding out a wet piece of branch. "Who put mistletoe in the shower? That's just gross."

Meredith looked from Matt to Stefan, finding both couldn't keep a straight face. Matt was the first to break, laughing heartily over Bonnie's outrage. Bonnie in turn threw the wet branch at him and shut the bathroom door, hopefully ending the questionably placed mistletoe.

…...


End file.
